Best Plans
by SignedSealedWritten
Summary: Itex is back. Two new bird kids have been created, with a single purpose. They are commited to it, nothing can stop them from acheiving it. Except the one thing that they were built without.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Here's a preview of a new story that I'm working on.**

**(to readers of Electric Girl: Sorry, I don't have the notebook with me otherwise I would upload the first chapter of the sequel.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

_They were given destinies._

_Destroy the Flock._

_But even the best laid plans…_

_Don't always go… as planned._


	2. The Prologue

**a/n: Alright folks, here it is: The Prologue to the story. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I do own experiment 24 and 25**

The Prologue

Dr. Klein caught the young blonde white coat by the arm as he came out of the experimentation room. "Are the recombinants ready yet?" He asked in a gruff voice.

The white coat smiled. "Experiments 24 and 25 are coming out of the latest experiments as we speak, sir. I am planning on a few more days, and then we can release them to do their job."

The idea of waiting enraged Dr. Klein, and he pushed the white coat against the wall, holding him by the collar. "Wait, Dr. Lewiston?" He asked. Dr. Lewiston gulped. "Do you know what the Flock could do in two days? By God, they could take us down again? Do you _want_ that, Dr. Lewiston?"

"N-No, Dr. Klein." Dr. Lewiston managed to gasp out, and reached for his walkie talkie. "Dr. Potter – Yes, It's Dr. Lewiston – Release experiments 24 and 25- I know! – No, it's what Dr. Klein wants – Yes, but he is head of the project – I know the risks! – Very well. Thank you." He clicked off the walkie talkie and faced Dr. Klein. "It is done. We have released them."

Dr. Klein brushed off the man's white coat. "Excellent. The Flock should be dead by nightfall."

**a/n: There you have it! Review please! The sequel to Electric Girl will be up soon.**


	3. Day o' Fun

**a/n: Once again, no notebook with me. But I plan, if I can, to upload the sequel to Electric Girl today. In the meantime, here is some of this story. Which doesn't have a real title yet. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I do however, own the story line of this awesomeness.**

**Max's POV**

"Alright guys, regroup." I said as I scarfed down the last of my hamburger, from the fanciest restaurant in town.

Okay. So we were in McDonalds…. I lied again. We weren't even in McDonalds. We were sitting outside, on top of a dumpster, which I am really thankful did not smell… too badly. We were outside, and it wasn't tropical weather either. But who am I too complain?

For the past few months, after we'd taken down Itex and all affiliates, we'd been living on our own, free as… well, free as birds. It was nice to be so free of everything, of everyone. Not that I didn't enjoy the month and a half that we'd spent with my mother…. But we just don't have the attention span to sit still. Never did, never will. So we were off again. Mucho tears were shed, cookies were baked, the whole charade. Not to mention that I wasn't sad.

But I'm not one to complain, right?

Anyway, you may be wondering why we were outside of Mickey D's instead of sitting inside, where it was warm and cozy. Let me tell you, saving the world comes with its fair share of infamy. We can't even walk into a grocery store together. Stupid newscasters… some of them got an interview with a few of those kids who'd helped us. I don't think that they meant to give anything away, and besides, they didn't give away any important information…

But now we're famous. On with the story.

"Where are we goin', Max?" Angel asked, smiling at me brightly. I'd promised the Flock a day of fun… not that I actually thought it would go well. But, just to reassure myself, we hadn't seen Erasers or white coats in monthes… Okay! So it hadn't been my idea. Gimme a break. It was Iggy's idea. At first, I'd flat out refused, but the Flock had overheard, and Nudge gave me those bambi eyes, which I'm a total sucker for.

"Well…" I had no idea, to be truthful… we couldn't go anywhere to public, what with the infamy and all. Did I mention my newfound hate for newscasters?

"Ooh, we should go to the library!" Nudge said, and I had to admit, it seemed like a good idea… but Iggy had an annoyed look on his face, a 'what in the world would _I _do there?' face.

"Nah. Too closed in. We should go somewhere more open." Nudge's face fell, then lit up again.

"I've got a better idea!" She said. "We should go to some meadow or somethin', with a babbing brook and deer and fawn and maybe a lake…"

"It's babbling, Nudge. And do you know of this mystical magical meadow?"

Fang almost smiled. "I do. Found it while flying. Minus, you know, the lake and deer. But it's open. And quiet."

"Let's go!" the Gasman said.

"Hold on… where is this magical meadow?"

"'Bout sixty miles away."

"Cool. We could be there in about an hour. Vote: you guys wanna go?"

"Yea!" Gazzy said, and Angel nodded. Iggy grinned, and Nudge was bouncing up and down.

"Guess that's a 'yes.'" I grinned. "Let's go… anybody around?" Angel and Iggy shook their heads. "'Kay then… straight up."

We shot straight into the air like some kind of… oh, I don't know… crazy bird kids.

Really happy, joyous crazy bird kids, to be exact.


	4. Our Destiny

**a/n: So, my faithful reviewers, maximum Ride: Electric Girl 2 is now up and running. Go check it out. The first chapter is up. Woop-de-do. Here is the next chapter of this wonderful happiness.**

**Disclaimer: Noooope, I doooont ooowwwn Maximum Ride. Got it? Good.**

**(by the way, this part is in third person, kind of like JP does with Ari)**

"This is cruel." Charlene said as she flew next to her twin brother, Jake. "They could have at least given us something to eat or drink before they sent us packing."

Jake sighed, and tried to smile at his slightly younger sister. "I think it was a tactic. You know, if we're hungry, and they promise us that if we 'complete the mission', we'll get food, then we'll do a better job."

They were flying over a forest, not far from the School yet. The two had no idea where they were, and were flying based on internal compasses that pointed them towards the Flock.

After about ten more minutes of flying, Jake realized that his sister was crying, and he scooted closer to her. "Hey, sis, what's the matter?" Her softly curling brown hair flew down her back, to her waist, and her almond skin colored eyes stared sadly at her brother.

"I… I don't _want_ to destroy the Flock. They're just like us, you know?"

He sighed. "I _do_ know, that's just it." He had the same colored hair, longish, and falling in his eyes. His wings were gray, the color of a storm cloud. "But we don't have a choice. Once we get it over with, then we'll be able to escape together, I promise. We'll never have to deal with them again. Okay?"

Charlene just nodded, beating her chocolate colored wings hard to keep afloat. The twins were thirteen, and had lived at the School all of their lives. Just recently, after undergoing some experiment unkown to them, had some maniac named Dr. Klein called for their release, saying it was 'time for their destiny' and stuff like that. They'd agreed, of course. _Anything_ to get out of that place.

"We're getting closer." Charlene said suddenly. "I can sense it."

"Yeah, me too. Lucky them. I smell food."

Charlene smiled. "We'll steal it from them."

"That's my sis." He said, nudging her with his elbow, and she laughed.

His face turned serious. "We'll be fine, I promise. They've made us so that we _can't _lose."

"I know. I just.. sometimes I wish… that they hadn't _made_ us at all."

"Me too." He said. "But we can't help that. Itex is back, and they've made us. We can't change that. So, let's make the best of it. Ready?"

"As ever."

With that, the twins swooped downwards, towards an unsuspecting, picnic enjoying Flock.


	5. Version 30

A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry I havnt been updating

A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry I havnt been updating. That is going to change, right now.

Max's POV

Location: Meadow of Happy

"This is nice." Nudge said, smiling and leaning against a tree. "Except, no dears and hoppy bunnies." She grinned even wider.

The meadow really was perfect, by my standards anyway. Shade, shelter, a lake, some trees to lean on… nobody trying to kill us.

Wow, bonus!

"Can I go swimming?" Gazzy asked, looking at me. He held his swimming trunks in his hands.

"Yea. In fact, I think we should all go swimming. Its been awhile."

Fang smiled one of those rare smiles, and my heart took flight.

Exuse the pun there. Its just how I get my kicks.

"Swimming! Oh yea, I'm so there!" Nudge said, running and dive bombing… _fully clothed_ before I could stop her. Iggy joined before I could stop him, managing not to miss-aim over the water's edge and hit the ground. I'm surprised its never happened to him before.

I smiled at Angel. "You going to go in?" But then I noticed the look on her face… worried. Eraser, fight like worried.

"Angel, whats up?"

She shook her head gently. "I feel like we're in danger." Way to put it, Angel.

"Like, Eraser danger?"

She tilted her head, obviously listening to things that I couldn't hear. "Don't know… maybe. Maybe worse."

Okay, I really did not like the sound of 'maybe worse'. What could be worse than Erasers? Flyboys?

"No… not flyboys…" Angel started to say, and then her big blue eyes went wide, frozen in shock. She pointed to the sky and screamed at the same time that Nudge did, treading water in the lake.

What we saw could definitely be worse than Erasers. They weren't clunky, could be bloodthirsty, and probably had a lot more strength.

Bird kids.

Two of them.

I'm guessing version 3.0

a/n: Sorry, its really short. But the other parts are written and I'll get them up – for all my stories- asap.


End file.
